everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox and the Crow
Warning! This webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised. The camera opens up at night on one of the turrets at EAH. Huli Shang is standing there in her torn dress which was ripped by JD and Minami. It was made from the very blanket she hid Meili, her younger half-sister in, for an assignment in Ancient Arts, to create clothing which represents someone sentimental to them. She looks up at the night sky and smiles as a tear runs down her face. She turns around, leans back and lets herself fall, she closes her eyes waiting to hit the ground when she hears someone call out to her. Qrow Otur: 'HULI! ''Huli opens her eyes to see Qrow jumping down with a bungee cord around him. He catches her just before she could hit the ground. But due to his bad luck curse the cord didn't recoil, leaving them dangling inches from the ground before it snaps. Qrow pushes himself up to see that he's hovering above Huli in a very awkward position. He quickly gets up and helps her up as well. '''Qrow Otur: '''Huli. What were you thinking? '''Huli Shang: ''*cocks her head to the right* What do you mean? '''Qrow Otur: '''Why would you do this? '''Huli Shang: '''Putting my life to use and compensate for the ones that I've taken. '''Qrow Otur: '*grabs Huli by the shoulders and starts shaking her* ''Do you even hear yourself?! How is this putting your life to use?! You're ending it! '''Huli Shang: '''Exactly, just what I should've done all those years ago. '''Qrow Otur: '*shakes his head in disbelief* ''Huli! Snap out of it! We love you, and we care about you. '''Huli Shang: '''It's your loss for feeling way towards a fox demon. '''Qrow Otur: '''You know what screw it! What I'm trying to say is...Well this! ''Qrow grabs Huli by the face and he kisses her, much to her shock. Huli Shang: '''Qrow? '''Qrow Otur: ''*tears start running down his face* Huli...you and the Rebels..You guys are the first bits of actual good luck I've ever had. I don't want you to do this to yourself. It's not your fault, she made you do it. but now you're here, away from her. You can finally recover and live your life. ''*he hugs her* ''I love you. '''Huli Shang: '''Qrow...I...I feel the same way too. It's strange that a cursed monster like me can ever feel this way towards anyone or anything. '''Qrow Otur: '''Huli, you're not a monster. I'm not an omen. We're just two people who had nothing and no one and no where to call home. But we have each other. What ever path you choose, I will always walk alongside you, forever until I die. So please...wake up... ''The camera transitions to Qrow standing over Huli's hospital bed, revealing that what just happened is in Huli's head as she is in a coma after she and the Rebel Mythos first encountered Daji. A disheveled looking Qrow is standing over her bed and holding her hand tight. Doctor: '''Mr Otur, I don't know if she'll make it. I've consulted with Baba Yaga and even she- '''Qrow Otur: ''*angrily turns around and snaps with tears in his eyes* SHE HAS TO! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET THEM PUT THAT SEAL ON HER! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SHE WON'T WAKE UP?! '''Asura Raakshas: '''Easy there buddy! '''Qrow Otur: '''She...she can't go..I love her... '''Salih Storm: '''Qrow, it's been three months, you haven't left her since but I don't know if she'll wake up. ''Qrow tries his best to hold back tears but he sighs and stumbles back to the arm chair that he spent three months in and passes out from lack of sleep. Saphed Bandar: Poor Qrow, all he wanted was for her to be sa- Wait! Look! Huli's eyes slowly begin to flutter and all of the Rebel Mythos all run into her bedside. She finally opens her eyes to see them all there, they were all smiling with tears of joy in their eyes, even Vali. Sundarata Devi: '''Huli you're alright! ''She wraps her arms around her friend and begins crying out tears of joy ''We though that we'd never see you again. '''Taiyang Yi: Wipes his tears away ''We're just happy that you're alright. '''Huli Shang: '''How, how long was I gone for? *''Notices a seal on her right palm and bandages, IV fluids and needles, wrapped and plugged into her* ''And since when did I have this on me? '''Corona Time: '''You've been in a comatose state for 3 months, Baba Yaga thought you weren't gonna make it. And the seal on your hand is to keep your powers at bay. '''Huli Shang: *Even more confused than before* Okay what!! '''Shield Roma: '''Well basically after you fainted, you just turned into your fox form and tried to attack your mom. '''Chain Bound: '''Gotta admit it, but it was brutal! You're mom got knocked out and came back a little bit later and you two were like ripping at each other in your fox forms. I mean it was just, wow. You lost a lot of blood and got a lot of injuries from that fight. '''Huli Shang: '''How did I even do that? And what's even weirder is that the voices in my head are all gone. '''Midnight Darkness: '''I did some digging and found out that the reason why you can't control your insanity when in fox form is cuz your in a primal stage, so when your mom was trying to trap you in your fox form, she was trying to detach all sorts of human feelings and mentality from you. I mean, lets be honest, you can be a mindless killing machine when you're in fox form. So when you were finally able to break away from the mind control, it must've pulled your insanity along with it. What were your thoughts before you fainted? '''Huli Shang: '''I dunno, I just felt like I needed to finish the job. '''Aura Falcon: '''That's it! ''her face lit up ''With your insanity gone you were somehow able to subconsciously activate your powers. And your fox form responded to that thought. Look I taped the whole thing.* ''Aura holds up her mirrorphone to show the video of Huli battling against Daji in fox form and the video ends with an unconscious Daji falling to the ground.* '''Huli Shang: ''*In complete shock* Is, is she.... '''Fang Serpent: '''Dead? No she's not. The moment we were able to sedate you your mom just disappeared. But she's not gone. She will come back for you, Huli and us too. By that time we'll be ready to face her again. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Oh and by the way, you and Qrow are real relationship goals. ''Huli blinks in confusion and notices Qrow slumped into a chair with several mugs of coffee around him 'Hanabi Omikami: '''He never left your side during those past 3 months. ''The camera cuts to a few days later after Huli awoke from her coma, she and Qrow are sitting on the very roof that she attempted to jump from. 'Huli Shang: '''Qrow. '''Qrow Otur: '''Yeah? '''Huli Shang: '''When I was in that coma I had so many dreams about you. From the first day we met to the day you stopped me from taking my life...I...I don't know where we'll go from here. But I'm sure we'll get our freedom if we fight hard enough for it. NOw that I'm sane, we can start over. '''Qrow Otur: '''Start over? ''*he puts his hand on her shoulder* ''There is no need for us to start over. I love you even if you were insane it was your heart that I fell for. And no matter what sort of outburst you have I know you're the same Huli I fell in love with on the very first day. ''Huli smiles at her boyfriend and the two kiss as the sun sets in the background and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes